Heretofore, racquetball racquets have utilized metal frames which have inadequately compensated for the tremendous differential stress and strain generated in a bending and torsional manner when the racquetball racquet contacts the racquetball during use. While the art has previously determined that a metal frame is satisfactory for the structural components of a racquetball racquet, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,668, issued to the same inventor as that herein, on May 23, 1972, the art has failed to perceive the importance of constructing the frame and throat piece from meshable surfaces to increase resistance to differential bending and torsional stress and strain.